


Rodents of Unusual Size? I don't think they exist.

by ArisuAmiChan



Series: That Time... [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, First Time Sex, GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Content, Tanabata, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: On break to celebrate Tanabata, Ichigo uses it as a chance to go on a date with his boyfriend. If he ever saw Keigo again, it was a tie between hitting or hugging him because things turned out better than he had thought they would.Part of That Time series bc I am Mother of this series & can do what I want/Festival Fic/Mature Content Ahoy Laddies!/GrimmIchi/I v proud of myself for this one/Yes I used Princess Bride quote for title/Takes place a year after TTYCM/Side story in TTYCM universe
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: That Time... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631998
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Rodents of Unusual Size? I don't think they exist.

“Oooh! You have to kiss Orihime! You lucky _dog_ , you!” Keigo shouted, slapping Ichigo on the back as the bottle finally landed on the now tomato red Inoue.

School was off for the season and Ichigo had returned home to visit for the festival and to celebrate his birthday. Grimmjow had joined him, but was staying at his own apartment, unwilling to meet Isshin right away. He wasn’t there yet having promised to meet Ichigo later. Their group had been hanging out at the park before the Tanabata festival and Keigo roped them into playing Spin the Bottle.

And of course, Ichigo announced the idea stupid even as he sat down in the circle with everybody and spun the bottle first. The game -thanks to Mizuiro raising the stakes- was either kiss the person at the opposite end or forfeit an article of clothing.

Some of the them were dressed in yukata for the festival, others were dressed in more casual jeans and t-shirts. And Ichigo was currently blushing as well, unable to decide between stripping or actually taking Inoue behind the nearby tree to kiss her.

Tatsuki had only lost her socks and shoes so far as had Rukia and Renji. Chad had taken off his Hawaiian shirt, sneakers, and socks; his undershirt was left on as were his pants. Keigo lost his shirt, shoes and socks in such a short amount of time because he didn’t want to kiss Tatsuki at _all._

Mizuiro hadn’t lost anything, lucky bastard. Neither had Orihime or Ishida. And Ichigo...

Well, he had the worst luck of them all. He was down to his juban, yukata hanging off some low tree branches to keep it somewhat clean. His geta were beside him and he kept smacking Keigo with one everytime he commented about who the bottle landed on.

Last round, Ichigo ended up letting Chad kiss his cheek because it was _Chad_ and they were friends. Also, what was the harm in it? Also, it was either lose his juban or let his friend kiss him and he’d really like to keep his juban _on_ , thank you very much.

At least he remembered to wear underwear that day.

“Oww! Ichigo, no fair! Quit hitting me!” Keigo cried. Ichigo’s patience was running thin at that point.

“It’s okay, Kurosaki-kun!” Inoue protested, hands waving in a desperate measure to keep Ichigo from rising. “You don’t have to kiss me at all!”

Tatsuki frowned at her, toes squishing into the dirt below. “Orihime, he either loses his juban or kisses you to save face. And I _really_ don’t want to see Ichigo in his underwear.”

“She’s right, Orihime.” Rukia agreed, already trying to shove Ichigo to stand. Renji just sat there chuckling and whispering to Ishida about the situation, who was frowning the entire time. “I _really_ don’t want to see him in his underwear.”

“Shut up, guys.” He snapped, rising off the ground and brushing the grass off the white undergarment. “Come on then, Inoue. Let’s get this over with.”

Orihime ‘eep-ed,’ running after him to the wide cherry blossom tree and shifting nervously as she waited. Ichigo sighed, fiddling with the end of the belt holding the juban closed. Finally, she spoke. “Yo-you don’t have to ki-kiss me you know...”

Ichigo looked relieved when she said that. “Thanks. Uh... I wanted to tell you something. For a while now.”

“O-oh?” Orihime could feel her cheeks heating up again. This was like one of the many fantasies she had about Ichigo confessing his love to her! Could this be the day that she heard what she dreamed of for years?

Ichigo scuffed his toes against the grass, making a face as dirt got caught under the nails. “I like you. You’re like a sister to me. And... It’s just...”

Oh. Orihime felt her heart shatter at that. “Okay.”

Ichigo cleared his throat to continue, looking at something further away. And she followed his gaze, brown eyes landing on someone familiar. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stood across the street from the park in roughed up jeans, a band shirt, and leather jacket. She had to squint, but she noticed the start of a scar poking out from under the collar of the V-neck t-shirt.

(The story Ichigo had been told was that it happened when Grimmjow was a college freshman and stupidly drunk. That he had been dared to perform a motorcycle stunt of some kind and failed. He nearly lost his left arm from it. As it was, the scar trailed down Grimmjow’s chest and ended on his right thigh. There were much smaller one on the insides of his wrists and one hidden under his hair on the left side.)

“A-and well... I just... I wanted to tell everybody earlier but then Keigo found that stupid bottle and started the game. And Mizuiro suggested we make it Strip Spin the Bottle because it’s still pretty early before the festival...” He held up his hands in a half-assed shrug, unable to continue.

Orihime watched Grimmjow approach their group, Keigo screaming loudly at his arrival and trying to cover himself with his shirt. He said something she couldn’t hear, making Rukia and Tatsuki both glare. Then he had a shit eating grin on his face, eyes looking at the tree they were behind. He took a deep breath in and cupped his hands around his mouth.

Orihime tugged the sleeve of Ichigo’s juban, drawing his attention to her. “Kurosaki-kun...”

Ichigo followed her gaze, paled then turned red, unable to move as Grimmjow finally shouted. “OI! Kurosaki! Get that ass of yours out from behind that goddamn tree with Princess and come give us a kiss, why don’t you?! Thought you were suppose to kiss her or lose your clothes!”

That was enough to spur Ichigo into action, his body tense with annoyance. “Grimmjow! Come on, do you _mind_?!”

He looked ready to hit the other, but didn’t. Grimmjow just stood there laughing, enjoying the embarrassment he had caused. “Nah, I don’t.”

Orihime slowly inched her way out from behind the tree, watching as Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo, pulled him close and kissed him.

And it was returned with just as much passion as given. They pulled apart, Ichigo bright red and trying to hide himself in that leather jacket. Every body's reactions over lapped one another in a clamor of noise.

“Oh. My. God.” That was Ishida. And was he blushing?

“What the hell?!” Tatsuki, who honest to god didn't expect this at _all_.

“Ichigo! You never told us this!” Rukia, who sounded hurt.

“Dude! You never said anything!” Renji, who actually sounded shocked.

“I always thought you were straight!” Keigo, because of _course_ Keigo thought he was straight.

“Good for you, Ichigo.” Mizuiro, who was busy on his phone now and unsurprised by this revelation.

“...” 

Everybody’s faces showed different states of shock except for Chad, who had a thumbs up for for his best friend. And Grimmjow stood there looking smug.

“So... This is what I wanted to talk to you guys about before the festival...” He murmured, finally looking at their friends again. And Ichigo looked so nervous. So _afraid_.

Orihime marched over, grabbed his hand, held it up, and spoke. “I support Kurosaki-kun, no matter what! As long as he’s happy, then so am I!”

Ichigo flushed a brighter red at her declaration. “Inoue, it’s fine...”

Grimmjow watched, eyes narrowed in a glare. Then Ichigo was looking at him and mumbling about his yukata. Rukia rose from the ground, hand grabbing Orihime’s. “I support you as well, Ichigo.”

One by one his friends rose and grabbed hands, Keigo the last to join them. Renji began to chuckle, shaking his head. “Man, you’re _dumb_ to have hid this from us.”

“Kurosaki, why would you even try to hide this?” Uryū asked, glaring at him.

“You fool!” Rukia smacked him with a flip-flop, making Ichigo wince in pain. “You idiot, you _dare_ hide your sexuality from us?! I thought we were friends!?”

“We are! It’s just...” Ichigo trailed off, falling silent. Grimmjow picked up where he left off.

“It’s just I’m a punk. And he wasn’t sure how’d you all react to him coming out.” He scoffed at Ichigo, tugging on orange hair and making him groan softly. “Dumbass. I told ya that they’d still be your friends, regardless of your sexuality.”

“Yeah, well excuse me for being nervous!” Ichigo hissed, cheeks red and body flush against his boyfriend’s. “Now, can I _please_ put my yukata back on? The festival’s about to start.”

Faces morphed from annoyance at Ichigo to excitement for the Tanabata festival. They cleaned their trash, including the bottle Keigo had found for the game.

Ichigo shrugged into his yukata again, Grimmjow helping him tie the obi off. He tried to tame his hair, but to no avail. And Grimmjow only made it worse by ruffling it. “Come on, then. We got a party to get to.”

Brown eyes rolled, Ichigo scowling. “It’s not a party per se. It’s a festival to celebrate the meeting of Orihime and Hikoboshi. They’re only allowed to meet once a year, during Tanabata. The seventh day of the seventh month. Which is usually July, but lunar calendar says August. So here we are.”

All he got for his explanation was a shrug and Ishida continued where Ichigo left off. “Orihime and Hikoboshi are represented by the stars Vega and Altair. And we write wishes on paper strips in the hope that they come true. It’s believed that a Shinto purification ceremony existed around the same time as the original Tanabata celebration in which a Shinto miko wove a cloth -also called tanabata, by the way- and offered it to a god to pray for protection of crops and good harvest in autumn.”

“Could you be anymore of a nerd?” Renji scowled, hands jammed in the pockets of his pants. Ishida only glared at him.

“Excuse me for trying to--” Tatsuki cut him off with a smack to the back of his head.

“There’s a traditional song they sing, too. But usually kids only do that.” She added, looking towards one of the booths as they entered the festival grounds. The smell of various foods filled the air, as well as music and laughter of children.

Making a face, Grimmjow snorted. “Sounds corny.”

Orihime skipped ahead, beaming and spinning so her yukata flared up around her calves. “I think it’s romantic! It reminds me of you and Kurosaki-kun, actually!”

Blushing and spluttering, Ichigo struggled to speak as Grimmjow glared at her. “Star crossed lovers that can’t be together but when they are it’s romantic! And they can only meet once a year!”

“Inoue, no. That’s not us.” He finally spoke, still blushing. Grimmjow frowned before grabbing one of his hands and holding tight, continuing to walk.

“I’ll see you guys later! Before the fireworks! Have fun!” Ichigo shouted, waving to everybody before he got too far away. When they were further in, he gabbed Grimmjow’s forearm and leaned against him.

“She’s right, you know.”

“Huh?” Ichigo looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Grimmjow looked down before turning his gaze back to the crowds. They stopped before a booth selling shaved ice to talk. “We don’t really see each other all that much. Once or twice a month, at most.”

Ichigo ordered them one to share. “Well, yeah. We’re both busy with school. This is the first time we’ve actually been out together that hasn’t involved classes.” He took it from the clerk and handed him some money, taking his change and shoving it in his kinchaku.

They walked away from the stall, Ichigo offering Grimmjow a spoonful of the bright blue colored ice. He took it, humming softly at the flavor and Ichigo let him keep the spoon in his mouth.

“Yeah, but we should be goin’ out more.” Grimmjow spoke around the spoon, Ichigo having filched another one from a different stall to keep eating. He dipped his spoon back into the frozen treat, taking in another mouthful and let it melt on his tongue.

“We’re busy. There’s nothing we can do about that. Besides, I think it’s nice. That we’re here at the festival and celebrating.” They wove through the crowds until they reached the end of the street that was blocked off from traffic. It was a bit quieter and less crowded with a few people sitting at a near by cafe, but other than that they were the only ones there.

They took a seat on the curb, sharing the shaved ice and people watching. The next thing Ichigo knew, there was a hand on his cheek and his head was turned towards Grimmjow’s. “What is it?”

Their lips and tongues were dyed blue from the artificial flavoring and Ichigo couldn’t help but think that Grimmjow looked adorable. Then, lips pressed against his and he nearly dropped their snack.

Setting it down, Ichigo hummed softly, kissing back. He ran his hands through soft hair, Grimmjow finally pulling back to lick his lips. “Tastes good.”

Ichigo blushed, swatting at his boyfriend’s chest. “Don’t say that!”

“Why not?” Grimmjow gave him a toothy grin. “’s true.”

“Because!” Ichigo protested, unable to think of a reason why Grimmjow shouldn’t say things like the aforementioned sentence. “Just because!”

All he got for his trouble was a loud laugh, some of the cafe patrons turning to watch them. They ignored them, Grimmjow getting up off the ground and Ichigo following after him. “What d’you wanna do, anyway?”

Ichigo looked over the festival stalls around them, waving at Yuzu before she ran away into the crowd again. He had told her and Karin in secret about Grimmjow, making them swear not to tell their father. “I don’t know. Can we just walk and enjoy the sights?”

“Don’t see why not. Can always figure it out as we go.” He agreed, letting Ichigo hold onto his arm again. They made a sight, walking down the street together. Grimmjow dressed like a tourist on vacation and Ichigo dressed as a normal citizen for the festival.

Sure, there were others dressed in a more casual, western style but Grimmjow also stood out because of his hair. They both got dirty looks from older citizens as they went, ignoring them and enjoying their date.

They stopped at a goldfish scooping game, Yuzu and Karin already crouched on the ground. The elder twin was trying her best to catch one, but finally the poi broke when she swished it too hard in the water.

She swore, Ichigo frowning before stepping forward. “Hey, you know better.”

They startled and Yuzu nearly sent him falling over in a hug. “Ichi-nii!”

Karin only glared. “You made me mess up!”

Grimmjow snorted. “You did that yourself, kid.”

“I bet my entire allowance that you can’t do any better!” She snapped, watching as Grimmjow’s face morphed into a wild grin. Ichigo scowled at her for the bet.

“Karin, you won’t have anything until next month. Yuzu and I won’t bail you out.” Karin just rolled her eyes.

“What ever! I wanna see him try!” Grimmjow stepped up to the booth and handed the clerk a bill, getting the poi in exchange. He crouched in front of the tank and studied the fish swimming within.

Carefully, he slid the poi into the water and then caught a goldfish, holding it out of the water for her to see. Karin gaped, eyes wide with shock. “What the hell?! That’s not fair!”

The clerk bagged the fish for him and Grimmjow rose, new friend in hand. “You gotta track the one you want. Follow it and then put the paddle in ahead of it to catch the fish.”

“Come on! I didn’t think you’d actually win!” She protested, accepting the offered fish anyway.

“How ‘bout half your allowance, then?” He offered, Ichigo arching a brow. Grimmjow didn’t want the entire thing. He already made his own money from working, so half seemed a little more reasonable for her to part with.

Digging in her bag, she pulled out her wallet and handed over half of her saved up allowance to the elder. “Ichi-nii, you better keep him.”

He flushed and Grimmjow pulled him close, grinning that grin of his again. “I ain’t letting him go, trust me.”

He got a look from Karin and Yuzu both, but the threat came from the darker haired twin. “You better not hurt him. If you do, I’ll find out.”

Blue eyes rolled in amusement and then they were off, Grimmjow now a little richer than when they had joined them. Ichigo kissed the back of his hand as they walked towards some food stalls. “Thanks for not taking all of her allowance.”

Grimmjow shrugged in return. “Not really my thing. She just doesn’t have the patience for that kinda game.”

Ichigo couldn’t help but nod his agreement. “Yeah, she really doesn’t. She’s better off with games that involve physical skill than luck based games. But Yuzu was there. Probably wanted a fish, so she asked Karin to try for her.”

“Well, they got one now.” Grimmjow murmured, Ichigo chuckling beside him.

They continued their night around the festival, stopping only for food and games at various stalls.

Slowly, the sun began to set and it drew closer to the fireworks show. Somehow, someone -Keigo, probably- had gotten a hold of liquor and was sharing it among them.

Ichigo had tried not to partake but finally caved when the first explosion went off, leaning against Grimmjow as he drank. His boyfriend took the bottle and passed it back to Renji, Ichigo pouting a little at the loss.

“How come you’re not drinking?” He asked, a little buzzed. They were all adults after all, drinking in public okay especially during festivals but it still felt very illegal and sneaky of them.

“Someone’s gotta make sure you get home okay.” Grimmjow said, passing the bottle to Tatsuki over his shoulder. Everybody was using him as a go-between to pass the alcohol and he didn’t care it seemed.

Ichigo ended up with the bottle again, taking a long drag from it and chuckling as more fireworks went off. Various colors filled the air above and made the dark sky bright. When he looked at Grimmjow, he noticed him staring.

Turning away, Ichigo blushed. It felt hotter than before, probably because he was slowly getting drunk. He looked at his partner from the corner of his eye and still couldn’t believe they had met at school the way they did.

The man was an asshole, but he was _Ichigo’s_ asshole and he wouldn’t give him up for the world.

The fireworks continued above them, finally ending in a smattering of colors. Everybody in the group was various kinds of drunk, some more sober than others. Out of the ten of them, only three were sober.

Ishida, Grimmjow, and Chad hadn’t drunk intent on escorting their other friends home that night. Farewells were made, Keigo parting in tears as he hugged as many people as he could.

Which was damn near everybody now that they were a little looser. Ichigo being Ichigo ended up hitting Keigo anyway and Grimmjow shoved him away before he could even _think_ of touching him.

Hand in hand, he and Ichigo began the trek back to Grimmjow’s apartment instead of the Kurosaki clinic. First because it was past Ichigo’s curfew and he had told Isshin where he’d be after the festival was over (a friend’s house) and second because he was drunk and really didn’t feel like hearing shit about it.

Not that Isshin would have had a problem with it, but still. He would save face and chastise Ichigo for coming home drunk in front of the Twins if the girls were still up.

So they slowly made their way to the blunet’s apartment, Grimmjow sauntering into the one bedroom flat with all the pride he had and then some. Ichigo leaned against the sealed door, eyes half shut as he watched him undress before him.

Even in the light of the full moon shining in from outside, Ichigo could see how well toned Grimmjow was. He could have been a model for a professional photographer and the pictures alone would have left him hot and bothered.

As it currently was, Ichigo felt like he was on fire. Between the liquid courage in his blood and the sight of the near naked Grimmjow, he grew bold. He got in close and placed a hand on a naked shoulder, spinning Grimmjow to face him.

“Hey...” He whispered, Grimmjow humming softly in greeting.

“Hey.” Neither moved for several moments, time standing still as they stood there and gazed into the other’s eyes. Ichigo leaned in, pressing a careful kiss to the corner of Grimmjow’s mouth, testing his limits.

He returned the kiss, connecting their lips. Heat only built and grew between them, Ichigo groaning softly in to Grimmjow’s mouth.

All he wanted was _him_ at that moment. To have Grimmjow on him, pleasuring him into oblivion. Where didn’t matter. Ichigo would let the man take him on the living room floor if he had his way. Ichigo let his hands wander over the body before him, fingers lightly tracing the edges on the scar that Grimmjow had gotten from the accident.

Then, Ichigo moved to his wrist. He grabbed and squeezed lightly before his hands returned to his chest. Grimmjow’s went to Ichigo’s hip and squeezed before he pulled away to speak. “You’re drunk.”

“So?” Ichigo whispered, hands drifting lower over that well muscled body. Grimmjow shook his head in refusal, not wanting to go on.

“I won’t. Not while you’re drunk.” A pout and then Ichigo was kissing him again, pressing close once more. Things only got hotter between them and it felt good. Grimmjow growled softly into the kiss, wanting, needing more. But damn his conscience and remaining morals.

There was a hand working at the button and zipper of his pants, popping the button open and dragging the metal seal down. And Grimmjow hissed softly when Ichigo grabbed a hold of his half erect cock and began to teasingly stroke through his underwear.

The taller young man fought with the tied obi around the yukata, the strap falling to the floor to pool around their feet. The yukata joined it, leaving Ichigo in his juban again. Returning the favor, Grimmjow slid his own hand under the white robe and gently touched Ichigo’s erection, barely there brushes of his fingers that left Ichigo panting softly.

He let out a wanton moan and dug his teeth into the shoulder before him, moaning around the sex warmed skin as he sucked. Grimmjow pulled back, panting. “Do you still want this?”

All Ichigo gave as an answer was a whine (which he’d later deny) when Grimmjow stopped touching. “Yes, _please._ Grimm _, please._ ”

If Ichigo was aware of what he was doing and could consent, who was he to say no? A subtle twitch of his hips had his jeans falling to the floor and giving Ichigo more access to his lower body as he stepped out of them. And the oranget took the hint with great joy as he pushed his boxers down to join the denim.

A hand buried itself into orange hair and forced Ichigo’s head back, the moan leaving him growing in volume as the pain added to his pleasure. Then there were lips and teeth, sucking and nipping their way around his neck. “Ffff...”

All he got for his trouble was a throaty chuckle from below. “Not yet...”

Ichigo growled, finally regaining some semblance of control over the situation and shoved his boyfriend into the nearby couch, straddling his hips after. He dove in for a corded neck and sucked again, Grimmjow bucking up as Ichigo ground against him. It was his turn to curse as Ichigo panted over him, eyes half shut in pleasure as he moved.

Hands gripped hips tightly, Grimmjow forcing him to stop before they could continue. “You still want this?”

Ichigo shoved his hands into blue hair and pulled his head back, making Grimmjow moan and buck up at the pleasurable pain. “ _Yes._ Either shut up or I’ll go home.”

It was an empty threat and they both knew it. Then Ichigo was off his lap, juban hanging off one shoulder and half open as he walked towards the bedroom. He sent a playful smirk over his shoulder before turning the corner. “You coming?”

Grimmjow stood quickly and began to follow after Ichigo. The obi to the juban was on the floor at the corner, then he saw the actual robe and boxers drop outside the door, which meant Ichigo was already within.

Finally standing in the doorway, Grimmjow watched Ichigo masturbating on the bed. One hand was on his cock, the other playing with a nipple. And the noises... They were filthy enough for film. And Grimmjow got to witness the unraveling of his boyfriend in that moment.

It was beautiful.

Ichigo’s hips jerked up sharply and his hand slowed down to a more teasing stroke. Brown eyes slowly opened again to meet stunned blue. Grimmjow took the invitation, nearly diving onto the bed.

Ichigo swung a leg over a broad shoulder, Grimmjow between his thighs. “Well...? You gonna sit there all night or are you gonna do something?”

Grimmjow did something, all right. He licked his lips and proceeded to take Ichigo’s erection into his mouth, sucking hard and fast. A hand was gently rolling his testicles and giving a very light tug when Grimmjow lifted his head up. “Ahhh! Nnmmm...”

Ichigo felt hands on his hips, holding them down to keep him from moving and he growled. All he got for his trouble was a long suck and tongue swirling over the leaking head of his dick. He couldn’t move his hips at _all_ and Ichigo let out a whiny moan. With both hands free, he began to play with his nipples again, tugging and rolling, pinching until it felt good.

If Grimmjow kept it up, Ichigo would be spent for the night. He forced a hand away from his chest and pulled on blue locks, unable to get him to stop. Ichigo was drawing closer to the edge, about to plunge into orgasm.

He was close, so very _very_ close. And then, it stopped. Ichigo felt more than saw Grimmjow move up his body, lips pressing gently in a sweet kiss. He licked his lips, tasting himself as well as Grimmjow as he opened his mouth to let their kiss deepen. Ichigo pulled back to gasp and moan, the larger man grinding against him to try and ease some of his building pleasure.

Ichigo shoved him back, following as he went until he was straddling his waist again. He was ready for more than foreplay, nearly forcing Grimmjow into him until he was staring up at the ceiling again. Then Grimmjow was above him, scowling and glaring. “Don’t even _think_ of trying that.”

“Fuck, _please!”_ Ichigo begged, hand going to his aching erection again and starting up a quick pace. “Gri-mmjow... Pl-ease...”

His wrist was grabbed, strokes stopped and hand removed. Grimmjow moved away, leaning over and rummaged in the nightstand, producing a sealed condom and lubricant. Ichigo would have sung praises to any Gods if they existed when his boyfriend got out the items.

Legs were thrown over broad shoulders, elevating Ichigo’s ass off the bed. He heard the click of the tube opening, shivered at the drizzle of cold lubricant and gasped as fingers teased his asshole.

Sure, they had mutually masturbated together in the past but this was a different animal all together. Fuck, Ichigo was nervous. There was a hand around his erection again, stroking slowly. When Grimmjow got up to the tip, he’d swipe his thumb over the leaking slit and smear pre-cum over it. Moaning, Ichigo could feel his nerves melt away with the pleasure.

“Relax, will you?” Grimmjow murmured, leaning in to kiss him again as Ichigo leaned up. Apparently Kurosaki was _very_ flexible considering his knees were nearly against his chest. Who the fuck knew?Tongues clashed and teeth bit, Ichigo tasting blood. Whether it was his or Grimmjow’s was another story entirely.

One breath in, another out. Ichigo did it again, staring him in the eye as he gasped. “D-do it.”

It felt _weird_ , Ichigo would admit. Having a finger inside his ass was the strangest experience of his life. But dear _g_ _od_ did it feel good. He hissed softly between his teeth, taking in a large breath of air and letting it out in a whoosh. He did it again until he felt relaxed.

He made a face, frowning at the feeling. It was almost like Grimmjow was looking for something. Brown eyes went wide and Ichigo moaned loudly, hips shoving back against the hand preparing him. Oh, holy _shit_ that felt _good._

Grimmjow’s finger wiggled against a spot that had Ichigo moaning again. “O-oooh... Fuuuck....”

“There we go...” Grimmjow whispered, giving Ichigo’s prostate a gentle nudge and drawing another moan from his boyfriend. If Ichigo kept trying to fuck himself on his finger, they weren’t going to be in it for very long.

So Grimmjow stopped moving his finger, Ichigo panting as he tried to return from his pleasure-high. Finally, Ichigo looked at him. His pupils were larger than ever, nearly taking over the entire iris. “Again, more.”

Another finger was carefully added, Ichigo squirming a little at the stretch he felt. There was a quick poke to his prostate that had him seeing white behind closed eyes, moans still going strong.

He hadn’t even felt the third finger joining their brethren until the stinging stretch got worse. But it quickly got better after lips began to suck on his dick and fingers tapped a rhythm against his prostate. Ichigo finally managed to yank Grimmjow off by his hair and pulled him close to speak. “Just fuck me already.”

Of course Grimmjow had to look at him in worry at that moment. “Are you sure you still want this?”

Glaring at him, Ichigo forced his legs off his shoulders and leaned against his elbow, gripping Grimmjow’s erection between them. “If I didn’t, I sure as _hell_ wouldn’t still be here.”

He squeezed and heard a hiss, smirking at the sound before letting go and laying back down. Ichigo’s eyes had changed to a near golden brown color, silently begging for more. If he was more than certain about what he wanted, then Grimmjow would give it to him.

He ripped open the condom, pulled the latex out and rolled it on over his erection. Even with the look Ichigo gave him for making the shorter man wait, it was well worth it when Grimmjow got in to position and lifted Ichigo’s legs over his shoulders again. “Ready?”

Ichigo would have sneered if given the chance and moved his legs, wrapping them around Grimmjow’s waist, trying to pull him closer. “I’ve _been_ ready, asshole.”

A throaty chuckle and then Grimmjow was gently pushing into Ichigo, taking his time so he wouldn’t hurt him. The slow thrust in felt like torture to them both. When Grimmjow was finally settled inside, Ichigo’s legs clenched tightly to keep him in place.

Taking it as a cue, Grimmjow leaned over onto his elbows and kissed Ichigo, taking their time and tongues dancing in a languid manner. Pulling away, Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, who nodded.

Slowly, he pulled back until only the tip of his erection sat inside. Then he thrust forward, Ichigo grunting softly below him. Again, out and in. Grimmjow started to jerk Ichigo off, trying to keep his mind busy while he tried to work out how to pleasure him.

Ichigo thrusted his hips back and wiggled in the right way that he moaned, hips bucking into the hand around him. “Right... There!” He gasped, Grimmjow doing it again and another moan brought forth.

Now that they had found Ichigo’s prostate again, things were slowly heating up in the room between them. He picked up the pace, going a little faster and still hitting that gland. Ichigo’s arms wrapped around his neck, he pulling himself up to pant right in Grimmjow’s ear.

“Shh – It. Ahh, yesss...” It’d be distracting on a normal day, but right now it was really hot. The next thing he knew, Grimmjow was looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom and Ichigo was over him, bouncing in his lap.

If that’s how he wanted things, then so be it. Ichigo moved above him, gasping and panting, clearly enjoying himself. Then Grimmjow thrust his hips up, enjoying the startled moan that he let out. Hands splayed themselves over his chest, helping Ichigo maintain balance.

Then Grimmjow growled, Ichigo moaned and they shifted again, this time with Ichigo on his back again and Grimmjow over top, large hands on either side of his face and head near his ear, soft moans of pleasure leaving him.

Between them, Ichigo reached down and began to touch himself, a soft whine leaving him as soon as he made contact with his erection. “... Grimm...”

“Ye-yeah.” He choked out, a moan much louder than before escaping. They were both close, nearly there. Ichigo tried to keep eye contact with him, but failed. Blue eyes shut as well, Grimmjow groaning softly as he felt Ichigo clench around him a few times.

Then he cried out, moaning Grimmjow’s name as he came. His orgasm had him stilling and stiffening, Ichigo’s body taut with pleasure. It didn’t take long for Grimmjow to follow after him into orgasm, seed trapped by the condom he had put on. Both men felt boneless and sated, content.

It took several moments but finally, Grimmjow pulled out. Then, with sleepy brown eyes watching him, he leaned over and licked a stripe of cum off of Ichigo’s stomach, a weak moan leaving him in return.

Grimmjow continued cleaning Ichigo with his tongue, the oranget panting softly at the ministrations. He’d probably die before he could have another orgasm, Ichigo thought glancing between them to see the half hard erection already formed. The next thing he knew, Grimmjow had taken him into his mouth and was giving him a blow job.

The cry that left was much weaker, as was the orgasm. There wasn’t much ejaculate that came out but what did had left him shuddering at the end. He pulled Grimmjow up by the hair again and sloppily kissed him. The taste was arousing, but Ichigo couldn’t. He was spent after both orgasms.

He felt himself bounce a little on the bed as Grimmjow slammed himself down beside him, eyes slipping shut as he listened to his boyfriend rustle and shift beside him. Ichigo just rolled onto his side, quite content in all honesty. There was a loud snap and somewhat disgusted noise, a happy hum heard as something made into the metal trashcan by the door. Then there was a body pressing against his and blankets were being pulled over them.

He gave a tired noise, Grimmjow having asked a question that he barely heard. The last thing Ichigo felt before he slipped into a deeper sleep was a gentle kiss against his temple.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo unlocked the front door and slipped inside the house. He sighed in relief when he felt the cold air against his warm skin. It helped ease the slight hangover he had, as well. He toed off his shoes, clearing his throat as he made his way further in the house. It’d probably be sore for a few days considering how much screaming he had done.

It had been a lot, now that he thought about. Ichigo could feel his face heat up in a blush as he thought of all the things Grimmjow had done to him. And of the thought of the things that _could_ happen later. His lips curled into a smile at the thought and he nearly giggled, but managed to keep the urge from rising up.

Ichigo thought of the note he had left Grimmjow on the pillows of his bed. Grimmjow had awoken him by giving him a rather bite filled kiss along his throat. There had been some sucking as well, but Ichigo hadn’t thought anything of it at the time. He had managed to wake the other man a second time but as Ichigo was dressing, he fell back asleep. So Ichigo left him a note that simply read ‘Meet me @ my house later, asshole.’

He walked past the kitchen and dining room, startled out of his thoughts by his father’s chuckling. “Good morning, Ichigo.”

“Holy shit, don’t do that!” He snapped, glaring at his father. “Why’re you up, anyway?”

Isshin had a mysterious smirk on his face as he sipped his coffee. “Tell me about the festival. Did you have fun with your friends?”

“Oh, no. You’re not going to bait me into anything.” Ichigo sat down at the table anyway, pouring himself a mug of the dark liquid as well. It was actually the perfect temperature for him to drink without scalding his mouth. Ichigo took a slow sip and sighed in relief, sagging back into the chair, sitting up again to talk.

His father rolled his eyes and Isshin set his mug down before pointing a finger at his child. “I don’t need to bait you into anything. That little smile and blush you did on the way past was proof enough that you’re in a good mood.”

Ichigo threw himself against the back of the chair and huffed, scowling. “Shut up, dad.”

Isshin shook his head, picking up the newspaper and unfolding it to read the comics inside. “Nope. I saw the fish you won for your sisters. You know goldfish get pretty big, right? They’re part of the koi family, I believe.”

“ _Now_ I do. What are we gonna do with it?” Ichigo asked, finally leaning on his arms. He fiddled with the place mat, adjusting it for something to do. He flipped it over, staring at the nature scene on the back and returned it to the ocean scene instead.

“We can always release it back into the wild. Don’t see the harm in that.”

Ichigo hummed at the idea. It wasn’t a bad plan and they didn’t have to try and take care of it. “No point in naming the thing if we can’t really keep it...”

“Very true.” His father agreed, setting the paper down again. Ichigo really didn’t like the look on his face. It was like he _knew_ something that Ichigo didn’t and it was starting to piss him off.

“Okay, what the _fuck_ do you know? You’re never up this early unless it’s to talk to me about something and even then, you usually keep it short. You’re dicking around whatever it is you wanna talk about.” Ichigo rose and crossed his arms over his chest, cheeks heating in an angry flush.

All his father did was smirk and rest his hand against the bottom of his chin. “Take a good look in the mirror when you go to brush your teeth. And drink some water. I’m pretty sure you have a hangover, too.”

How in the _fuck_ did Isshin _know_ about the alcohol? “We didn’t do anything other than dick around the festival and watch the fireworks, Goat Face.”

Isshin’s smirk turned into a grin, recognizing the old nickname for what it was. Motherfucker _knew_ something and Ichigo _would_ figure it out if it killed him. “Who told you what?”

“Nobody told me anything, Ichigo. I figured it out on my own.” He said, leaning back in the seat and holding his chin in one hand, looking like a detective on the prowl. Ichigo sat back down and glared, headache pounding behind his skull now. Fuck, he felt like shit.

But he had to deal with his father before he went to his room. So if dodging the subject wasn’t working, Ichigo would try being a little more direct about it. “Okay, so _obviously_ you heard we drank during the fireworks. But _who_ told you about it?”

“I can smell it on you still, actually. But thank you for telling me the truth.” Ichigo glared at the man across from him. Fucker had set him up!

“I swear, if my head wasn’t bothering me, I’d kick your ass.”

Wagging a finger at him, Isshin’s grin only grew wider. “Did you sprain your ankle? You’ve got a rather lovely limp going on there, Kiddo.”

Ichigo blanched at that. He noticed he was limping? What the _actual_ fuck?! “So, you wanna tell me who you’re seeing and if I’ll get to meet them?”

Oh, _hell_ no he was _not_ having this conversation with his father. “Dad, I slipped. Nothing more.” Ichigo rose from the table with his coffee, glaring. “I’m going to bed. I’ll be back down later for food.”

Ichigo made it half way up before he jumped at the sound of his father’s voice behind him. “You tell your partner I said to take it easy next time, okay? And that they’re welcome over at any time.”

Forget about finishing the mug, Ichigo whirled around and threw it at his father, smirking when it made contact with the man’s forehead. At least he caught it after it hit considering it was one of Yuzu’s favorites.

Coffee splashed against the floor and wall, smell permeating the air around them. “Shut the fuck up, dad!”

Then Isshin was laughing at his son, that stupid grin still on his face. “Check yourself in the mirror, like I said. You might want to pick up some foundation with the Twins help.”

Brown eyes went wide and Ichigo slapped a hand over his throat, trying to hide the very much visible hickey he knew was probably there but hadn’t noticed until Isshin pointed it out. “I’ll kill him!”

A dark brow rose and Isshin was leaning against the railing, smirk back in place. “‘I’ll kill _him_?’”

 _Oh shit._ Ichigo paled, unable to decide on if he wanted to run out of the house or die on the spot. Isshin made the choice for him, coming up the steps and wrapping him in a hug.

“Ichigo, if he’s your boyfriend _why_ are you trying to hide him from me?” Isshin whispered, face buried in orange hair.

Ichigo sagged against him, closing his eyes against the rising sun shining in from the kitchen windows. He was standing at the right angle to have the glare from the pots and pans shine right in his eyes so it _hurt._ “I just... I wasn’t sure how’d you react. I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me?”

Pulling back so they could look each other in the eye, Isshin nudged him to go up and followed Ichigo into his room. “Young man, I don’t think I could _ever_ be disappointed in you.”

Ichigo sighed, grabbing the pain killers from his desk drawer and dry swallowed two, shoving the bottle back inside. He sat down on the edge of his bed and his father took a seat in the desk chair after pulling it closer. “I... I know I’m suppose to carry on the family name and--”

Isshin laughed and when it finally died down, he was panting as he wiped tears from his eyes. “Oh my lord, Ichigo! Are you insane?! That’s such an old thing for families like the Kuchikis! You’re my _son_! I’m not going to make you marry someone you don’t love because you have to carry on the Kurosaki name! Your _happiness_ matters to me, my boy! If this gentleman makes you happy, then I’ll be happy with you! Ichigo, you have my fullest blessings and support for this relationship!”

He sagged in relief at his father’s words, carefully laying down in bed. Isshin got up from the chair and sat on the edge now, leaning over to give his son a kiss on the forehead. Ichigo swatted him away a moment too late, huffing softly. “So, can I tell you a little about him?”

“Yeah, you can. How did you two idiots even meet, for one thing?” The look on Ichigo’s face was a mixture of embarrassment and joy that promised a juicy story.

“Well, it started at school... Bear in mind, it was an accident and I hadn’t meant for it to happen...” He began, eyes on the ceiling as he told his father the story of how he met his boyfriend. Good thing he already invited Grimmjow over to tell his side of things, too.

If he stayed for dinner, well... It wouldn’t be all bad, now would it?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a festival fic & this started as a 5+1 originally. This was suppose to be number three in that but it kinda got longer than I had anticipated. Like, over all though v proud of myself. ALSO I ORDERED ORIHIME COSPLAY HAIR PINS I FUCKING LOVE THEM OKAY?!
> 
> Meet the parent fic? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Maybe when I'm not busy being an essential worker and have more motivation.


End file.
